leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Nerya, the Hive Queen
Nerya, the Hive Queen is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Nerya places a hive where she stands. This can only be used while she stands on impassible terrain. This hive randomly spawns one of three bugs every few seconds. Upon death of a hive, all bugs spawned by it die. Ranking up this ability upgrades all existing Hives. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} | }} All hives within range spawn a few of each bug type. |leveling= |range=3000 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | }} Nerya uses her body as a hive, spawning one of each type of bug every few seconds. |leveling= }} | }} All bugs ignore range limitations for 30 seconds, swarming anything Nerya targets. Additionally, they gain 1500 movement speed while more than 1200 units away from their target, and Nerya gains 1 movement speed for each bug that is alive. If the bugs are more than a range away from their hive, they die once the effect ends. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost=100 |costtype = Mana }} | }} |movespeed=static |gold=20 gold |exp=1 exp }} , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Red Bugs take no damage from area of effect abilities. * Have a passive 100% armor penetration, and benefit from Nerya's armor penetration. * Red Bugs automatically target any visible enemy champions, roaming in a 700 radius from the hive that spawned them. * They automatically prioritize champions that Nerya basic attack. * If no champions are in range, they will target Nerya's target enemy unit. * For Red Bugs to target Nerya's target, only she must be within 700 range of the hive. * Red Bugs will target any champion that has killed a Red Bug that spawned from the same hive as that one in the last 3 seconds, regardless of range. |health=1 |damage= % AD)}} |damagetype=physical |range=50 |sight=100 |armor=0 |mr=0 |attackspeed= |movespeed=700 |gold=1 gold |exp=0 exp }} , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Blue Bugs take no damage from area of effect abilities. * Restore 1 mana each time they deal damage. * Benefit from Nerya's armor penetration. * Blue Bugs automatically target any visible enemy champions, roaming in a 700 radius from the hive that spawned them. * They automatically prioritize champions that Nerya basic attack. * If no champions are in range, they will target Nerya's target enemy unit. * For Blue Bugs to target Nerya's target, only she must be within 700 range of the hive. * Blue Bugs will target any champion that has killed a Red Bug that spawned from the same hive as that one in the last 3 seconds, regardless of range. |health=1 |damage= % AD)}} |damagetype=physical |range=50 |sight=100 |armor=0 |mr=0 |attackspeed= |movespeed=900 |gold=1 gold |exp=0 exp }} will apply a 15% slow. * Does not apply on-hit effects. * Does not affect/is not affected by , , and Blind, because the basic attacks count as spells. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Green Bugs take no damage from area of effect abilities. * Have 50% magic penetration and benefit from Nerya's magic penetration. * Green Bug basic attacks apply a poison effect that stacks, dealing 5 magic damage per second per stack for 3 seconds. ** This is treated as a poison for Cassiopia. * Green Bugs automatically target any visible enemy champions, roaming in a 700 radius from the hive that spawned them. * They automatically prioritize champions that Nerya basic attack. * If no champions are in range, they will target Nerya's target enemy unit. * For Green Bugs to target Nerya's target, only she must be within 700 range of the hive. * Green Bugs will target any champion that has killed a Red Bug that spawned from the same hive as that one in the last 3 seconds, regardless of range. |health=1 |damage= % AP)}} |damagetype=magic |range=50 |sight=100 |armor=0 |mr=0 |attackspeed= |movespeed=500 |gold=1 gold |exp=0 exp }} Change Log V 0.1 * Created Category:Custom champions